


Marvel drabbles

by PurpleWombat14481



Series: Shiz from my writing blog [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Universe, M/M, Multi, aus galore probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:44:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleWombat14481/pseuds/PurpleWombat14481
Summary: A variety of drabbles that I am writing for my writing blog, centered around Marvel characters





	1. Hulkeye College au

 

Clint was content and bruise-free for probably the first time in his life. He was captain of the archery team, his grades were better than just simply passing, and he had the sweetest, smartest boyfriend. So of course he had to go and mess it up.

“I’m not good enough for you.” Clint muttered into curly hair. It was a statement of fact, not something he really thought about but something that was always in the back of his mind. He felt Bruce stiffen and lift his head from his shoulder. Fuck. Did he really say that out loud?

“What are you talking about, of course you are.” Bruce looked sad. Aw, sad Bruce, no. Clint felt incredibly guilty for even saying anything. He decided he should just never be allowed to talk, ever. He should zip his lips and throw away the key. Clint looked away, towards the forgotten tv, and removed his arm from Bruce’s shoulders.

“We both know that’s a lie.” Bruce frowned at Clint’s conviction. He seemed to think about what he needed to say while he grabbed the remote and muted the tv.

“What brought this on?” 

“Nothing. Everything. It’s just a fact Bruce. You’re going to graduate at the top of our class with two majors I can’t even begin to explain and I’m only even still here because of archery.” Clint tried to stop himself, but it all came rushing out. He’d never been good at keeping things from Bruce. It was all going to see the light eventually. Better now than before they got too serious.

“No one can use a bow as well as you. That trick you do with splitting an arrow? I still don’t think that should be physicslly possible. You don’t have to understand biochemistry, you have your own strengths.”

“I can’t even pay for half of our dates. And that’s not going to change any time soon. You’re gonna get hired by some fancy company right after graduation and I’ll be stuck working retail for the rest of my life.” If Clint was going to fuck over his own happiness, he had to at least make everything clear. He had to make Bruce understand.

“I don’t care about the money Clint. We don’t need to go out places. I just enjoy spending time with you.”

“I don’t even understand most of what you’re saying when you get really excited about your research. You deserve someone who understands you.” And that. That was the real kicker. Because no matter how much Clint cared for Bruce, he would never be able to understand his science. He could listen, sure, but it was like watching tv in another language, he could see the emotions, but at the same time he would have no clue what was going on.

“But what if I don’t want that.” Clint stared blankly for a moment. How could Bruce  _not_  want that.

“Then you’re misguided.”

“I love  _you_ , Clint Barton.” Bruce grabbed one of Clint’s hands in both of his, as if afraid that he would pull away. “Not some imaginary person who you think would be perfect for me.”

“You’re gonna regret it.” Clint sighed, but leaned into Bruce’s space again, head in his neck.

“I promise I won’t.”


	2. Hulkeye

Clint groaned to himself as he dug around in his cabinets for anything resembling coffee. He’d been woken up at the ungodly hour of 8 am by Lucky jumping on top of him, and he really needed a caffeine fix. Finally, his hand grazed a familiar container. Thank fucking god. Sweet, sweet coffee. The morning was starting to look up.

 

Only… something felt off.

 

Fuck. It was empty.

 

Clint dropped the useless container into the sink, which caused Lucky to come running into the kitchen, startled. Admittedly, it had been much louder than Clint had expected. 

 

Clint sighed. Maybe Bruce would bring coffee with him when he got back. It would make up for the fact that Clint woke up alone. Mornings alone were becoming less and less frequent, and he found he could not complain. It was much nicer than waking up cold, for sure. 

 

Except, of course, on mornings when he was up way too early.

 

Clearly, the best way to cope was to watch Dog Cops. With subtitles on, as Clint hadn’t been able to be bothered to put his hearing aids in yet.

 

He was halfway through his second episode, Lucky curled up next to him on the couch, when Bruce finally returned. There was not coffee in sight. Clint may have made an unsatisfied face that could have possibly resembled a pout. Not that he would ever admit to it. 

 

Bruce greeted him with a kiss to the top of his head before disappearing into the bedroom. He returned with Clint’s hearing aids in hand. Patiently, he waited until Clint put them in before speaking. “You’re cute when you pout like that.”

 

“Bruuuuce. I’m not cute, I’m dying.” Clint complained, sagging even further down into the couch. For his part, Bruce just looked even more amused.

 

“Let me guess. Out of coffee?” A pathetic nod was all the answer he got. “I’m sure you’ll survive for a few hours until we get to the tower.”

 

“I don’t think I’m going to make it.” Clint was going to milk this melodrama for as long as he could dammit. Or at least until he got some dang coffee. “You’re going to have to explain to Cap that your boyfriend died of caffeine withdrawl.”

 

Bruce rolled his eyes. Clint would have been offended, but he was too tired to care. When Bruce sat down in the empty space on the couch, Clint instantly leaned into him. This was nice, he decided.

 

Clint was almost asleep when hands at his ears startled him awake. He quickly relaxed when he realized it was just Bruce taking care of him like he always did. Sleepiness washed over him again, and he didn’t fight it. He could always get coffee after his nap. 


End file.
